How Could I Forget About You?
by I Am Ali
Summary: Peter comes back, but will it be a happy reunion? Set after Washington, but without Peter's real fater coming back.
1. Chapter 1

Peter jolted upward in a tangle of sweaty sheets and thrashing limbs. Another nightmare. His mother. Or who he thought was his mother. It was all just so confusing. Why? Why did he have to go through all that with her if she wasn't his birth mother? He was having flashbacks of the night Walter took him from his bed. He remembered the look in her eyes as she kissed him goodbye for what she didn't know was the last time. How must she have felt? Her son whom she had loved so much; gone.

On what she must have thought of as a regular night. But the thing was, he didn't know _her. _He knew _this _universes Claire. He had loved her so much. Had comforted her after Walter was institutionalized. Then she took her own life. Of course he blamed himself. What had he done? Maybe he wasn't there for her as much as he thought he had been. Guilt ripped through him so often. For her death; her blood on his hands.

For loving her all this time when it was not her that should have had his love. But Peter could not find it in himself to regret it. She had needed him. _Her _Peter had died and she needed him. She had told him that quite often. But Walter, that was a whole other story. Anger bubbled in his stomach at the mere thought of him.

How could he do this? _I had a family! _Peter thought. Walter had no right. He wanted to hate him. He wanted to curse his name and forget the man ever existed, the thing was he couldn't. Every time he tried an image of Walter attempting to make smoothies; or one of his inappropriate jokes would pop n his head. The thing was he loved the man, and could do nothing to change that. He tried to think of his _real _father, and what he must be like. He doubted very much that he had ever been in a mental institution. Cool, calm, and collected; a scientist. Did he want a father like that?

He wasn't so sure of anything anymore. Except one thing,

Olivia.

Her name rang in his head like a thousand church bells. He didn't know why; he couldn't explain it, but her betrayal hurt most of all. He trusted her with his life; would never think twice about it. She lied to him. Made him believe it was his fault, again. He just thought everyone was mad at him; thought she was mad at him. He spent all his time wondering what he had done to make her hate him so much. Now Peter wondered if she ever cared about him.

Did it even come close to what he felt for her? No. she didn't love him. Love? Yes, Peter thought. That much was certain. He got out of bed and started to pack. He needed to get out of that little town in Washington and head for the airport.

XXX

Olivia found herself pacing back and forth in the lab; yet again. Where was he? That was the question that had been haunting her ever since he disappeared. She had checked everywhere, every nook and cranny that he had ever mentioned, living, hanging out at, or passing by. She was absently chewing on the tip of her thumb going through a mental check list. Goddamn it, where was Peter? Yet another wave of guilt flooded over her. She had done this. If only she told him the truth! Why didn't she? Because she was afraid he would leave. Leave Walter, leave the team, leave her.

She was just so scared of that possibility. Now she could laugh at herself. She rubbed her hands over her overworked and exhausted face. She was terrified she would never see Peter again. That he would go back to the family he was supposed to have. He would meet the other universe's Olivia and forget all about her. And that was what she feared most; that the man she loved would forget about her. She had spent all her time trying to avoid something more. He was her best friend, her rock, her hand to hold, and her shoulder to lean on.

She realized it too late. If she had any tears left, she would have shed them then. She was so sorry. So sorry she couldn't even word it. She wanted so much to tell him that. _Just one more chance, _she thought. One more chance to tell Peter how she felt.

That was when she heard the door open. At first she thought Walter had come back to talk, to experiment, cry, or make yet some more food. What she saw made her gasp.

It was Peter.

Olivia's first reaction was to blink several times. After all this was not the first time her mind had played tricks on her, showing her Peter. She would see him across the street, or in the back of the lab, in her kitchen, or even in her bathtub. Each time with the same hurt, exhausted, and betrayed look on his face.

But this time he was smiling.

"Peter?"


	2. Chapter 2

To those who have reviewed me a big Thank You goes to you. =D

"Liv." He said in a casual tone that couldn't quite hide his concern and care.

Her eyes automatically got misty and blurred. She was trying so hard to hold back the flood that was building inside her. But despite all her effort a single tear slide down her cheek. _He's here. _ She kept saying over and over again in her head. Her body and mind finally accepted those words with e ach breathe she took. All she could think were those words; not feeling the next tear, then another, then another, until they were falling like rain.

"Hi." She heard herself say, with an unavoidably shaky voice.

"Hi." He said back, the same shakiness reverberating through his voice as well.

Then he smiled at her.

With obvious tears in his eyes he dropped his bag and held his arms open for her.

Love all but swamped her.

She ran to him, and leapt into those warm and inviting arms. She was completely unaware that she was sobbing. She curled one arm around his head, grasping thin strands of hair like a floater grasping at a life preserver. That was basically what he was; her life preserver. Without him she was nothing, without him she was worse than dead. She was instantly reminded of the colds horrible room she was placed in as a child, and was even more grateful for him. Peter. Her personal miracle.

The other hand rapped around his neck so that she could lay her head in that beautiful spot where shoulder met neck; breathing him in with each breath she took. All she could do was cling and hang on.

xxx

Peter drunk her in like a rare wine. She was in his arms. Olivia was actually in his arms. He couldn't help grinning like a fool. He brushed his hand over her hair. God he missed her. He never quite knew how much until she was there, in his arms. His beautiful angel. Ass- kicking, monster hunting, father putting up withing angel. His own personal miracle.

_She could disappear. _She could disappear at any moment, as she had so many times before.

She wasn't going to do that again._ Never again, _he told himself. He was never going to let her go again. As to all good things there was an end; as Peter had to let her go.

"Peter I'm so sorry." Olivia pleaded; no more tears in her eyes. His tough beautiful FBI agent shining once again.

"How long did you know?" He asked. He needed to know.

She hesitated. "A couple of weeks." She answered with regret and silent pleading swimming in her eyes.

He lowered his head as tears began building once again. Betrayal, anger, hurt.

"Peter." She whispered.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"I was afraid."

"Of?"

"You leaving. You leaving the team, you leaving Walter, and… leaving me." She said with defeat.

"Yeah well, you don't have to worry. I'm not going there. I don't belong there."

"No. No you don't." She said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"But I don't belong here either."

"Yes. Yes you do. You belong at the lab, doing what you love. You belong with the team, being with the people you love. But most of all, if not the only thing, you belong with me." The tears came back in her eyes, and her voice.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He made the first move before, now it was her turn. She leaned in and met his eyes. They met in the middle. Sparks flew from lips to toes, as bodies and souls merged. She gave her all because she wanted him to know what she could never say in words. Her breathing hitched, and the world stopped.

Her lips were like oxygen; feeding his fire. He loved her; loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life, and now was his chance to show it. It was pure magic, pure magic when their lips met, fitting perfectly together as if they were made for each other. But before that loving and affectionate kiss could become hot and passionate, Walter walked in, followed by Astrid.

Their lips parted, but kept hands clasped; fingers interlocked with each other as they turned to face the people walking into the room. The minute Astrid's eyes fell on Peter's face she squealed.

"Peter!" She screamed.

She raced across the room and leapt into his arms.

"You're home!" She yelled as she swayed back and forth while tears silently fell. She was hopelessly grinning.

"Hey Astrid." He laughed as he squeezed her back.

It was good to be home.

"God I missed you." Peter said letting her go and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Astrid would forever and always be his sister.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten? How was your trip?" She asked all at once.

He laughed, "Yes Astrid I'm fine, and the trip was fine."

"I'll get you some pie just in case."

"Pie?"

"Stress baking!" She said as she raced to the other room. Walter and Peter's eyes met briefly. Walter's eyes were immediately wet.

"I missed you Peter… I'm so sorry." He said, sadness choking his voice.

"Walter… I've done a lot of thinking and, I came back. But I came back for Olivia." He said squeezing her hand.

"So… you are back? Back… for good? Home?" Walter asked.

"Yes, I'm staying."

Walter let out a relieved sigh and grinned.

"It's gonna take a lot of work, and I still don't understand why you did what you did. I've tried to put myself in your shoes, see what you saw. But… it didn't work."

Walter nodded.

Peter and Olivia exchanged a loving look and their lips met once again; Walter smiled foolishly. Both of them reassured of the others love. When Astrid came back with a slice of apple pie a- la- stress bake in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other, she saw them.

_FINALLY! _She thought and gave them a teary eyed grin.

"I thought… I thought you might…" Olivia began when they broke apart.

"Never." He interrupted.

"I could never forget about you."

Ka-nee-eh-tz (The End)


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Ok so I'm having trouble trying to decide if I should write another Fringe FanFic.

Because I have some other ones lined up (although for different series)

So PLEASE if you think I should write another one tell me.

Much appreciated. :3


End file.
